Nixx vs Glitch!
by EpicKiya
Summary: Glitch and Nixx compete to prove who is the best after a brief agruement. Now it's up to the crews of Dance Central to solve this little competition! (BTW, I made the cover pic as well as my avatar pic!)


**Nixx vs Glitch!**

**Summary: Glitch and Nixx compete to prove who is the best after a brief agruement. Now it's up to the crews of Dance Central to solve this little competition!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original character of DC nor any songs that may have been featured in this... as well as Disney and mentioned celebs. But I do own Techz, any of their parents and siblings mentioned, Chase, Jacob and the pets (Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard the Kitten, Piffy Fluffpaws the Kitten, and Panda Momo). Some of my characters may or may not feature in this. I just write what comes to mind.**

**Notes: I know. I know. I know you want CODC updated. Trust me I'm working on it. I just wrote this as a little entertainment for you while the other fanfic is being updated. Anyways, I got this idea by thinking about, "Who is the cutest uke in the Dance Central universe of my fics? Glitch or Nixx?" So I wrote this for you! Ooh! I might just post up a question on my profile for you guys to vote!**

**Warnings: You already know. It includes, random ass humor, violence, cussing, yaoi, (must I go over who? Well, there's a surprise couple later *smirks*), usage of black magic by a crazy old hag witch lady person, and major sexual content and nosebleeds. Yes, it will be some of that. And somewhat kind of cross-dressing, I'll let you decide what it is.**

**Enjoy! Oh! One more thing, it takes place of any time during the CODC setting. So MoxChasexNixx is a couple!**

**Okay... now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Nixx vs Glitch!<span>

It was a very clear day in Dance Central City. The crews saw this as an opportunity to just relax. Dr. Tan hasn't been doing anything evil recently and the DCI had to work to do. So why not relax?

The crews met at Sakuri's, in her backyard. Sakuri's parents left the Japanese in charge of watching her younger sibling, Misu.

"Okay. Okay. Mo, here's your index card question: if you could say the meanest thing to the person on your right, what would it be?"

Mo gulped, seeing it was his aunt/Amija's mom, Mariah to his right.

The crews took it upon themselves to play a questioning game with random questions written on index cards. The only crew that wasn't playing was the Glitterati because they had to do a little redecorating at home.

Mariah raised an eyebrow as she saw her only nephew shiver. "Mo, just because I'm your aunt doesn't mean you have to act like a coward."

"Yeah, but... what I have to say is going to make you beat my ass later." "No way, manzo. Now speak!"

Mo sighed and propped his head in his hands. "Your cooking is worse than Rasa's."

Mariah blinked. Her brown eyes then narrowed at the Hi-Def leader and smacked him upside the head. "OW! I didn't mean it! Auntie, your cooking is the bomb."

Mariah smiled and crossed her arms in confidence. "Thank you. Amija, next question." "This one is for Nixx. To the person on your left, what game will you never play with them?"

Nixx looked to his left and saw Glitch. He smirked. "Pretty easy. Laser Tag."

Glitch raised an eyebrow. "What? Why not?" "Well, you cheat at that game! Come on! We all seen it!"

Glitch scoffed as he stood, crossing his arms. "What?! I ch- As if you don't either! Last time I checked, wasn't it **you **who pretended to have an injury to trick Chase into giving in?!"

"You did the freaking **same **to Bodie! You fucking cheat!"

Glitch gasped in disbelief and glared at the mixed teen. "Well! You fucking girly boy!"

"Techy!"

"Wannbe Nicki!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Ya fucking bottom!"

"At least I'm a cute bottom! I get more fans than you can ever get if you dressed in a bikini!"

"As if!"

"True so!"

The crews was in disbelief as Nixx slapped Glitch which altered into an all out slapping battle. The two ended up slapping each other at the same time, resulting them into falling onto the ground and groaning in pain. The two Asians glared at each other before Rasa walked in between them and snapped his fingers. "Hey! That's enough! You're both cute! End of story!"

Glitch and Nixx blinked up at their boss because glaring again at each other again.

"Well, I just so happen to be cuter!", Nixx growled. "No way, dude! I'm so much cuter!", Glitch protested. Emilia sighed. "This is getting out of hand. Come on, Nixx, you lost fair and square to Glitch in Laser Tag and you both kind of cheated. By the way, readers, if you want to know about the Laser Tag thing read the last chapter of 'Now That's Just Silly!'."

She just broke the Fourth Wall. Funny.

Nixx gave a chuckle. "Oh it's not about the Laser Tag thing anymore. It's something... more personal.", he hissed.

The crews backed away as they swore they saw dark anime lines glooming over Glitch and Nixx as their eyes faded in an angry red.

"Uh...", MacCoy whimpered.

"You know what, Glitch? How about we turn this into a little contest to see which one of us is the cutest?"

The mentioned Korean smirked. "I agree. That way I can humilate you severly."

"As if, nano."

The remaining dancers watched as the two teens got up and leave the area. Mo and Bodie glanced at each other before sighing. "Oh boy..."

* * *

><p>The crews didn't expect this. Well, they kind of did, but that wasn't the point.<p>

It was a Friday, and with nothing else to do, the crews decided to hang at High Tide. Every dancer was clad in a bathing suit, shorts, or a t-shirt. Amija even sported the suit Azmaria brought her.

Her and the others were watching Glitch and Nixx play in the water. They splashed each other playfully. "I don't get it. How is playing in the water in nothing but tight swimming shorts and a tee while looking extremely cute and sexy competing?", Jayden asked. Angel shrugged before spotting the reason.

"Chica, that's why."

The dancers averted their eyes over to a group of boys that were smitten over the sight of the other two dancers. Mo and Bodie immediately felt possessive over what is theirs. "OH HELL NO!", Mo hollered. Bodie crossed his arms. "They better not fucking touch Glitch, or I will lose my mind."

The two older boys watched as their respective boyfriends got a little more... aggressive. Glitch was now on Nixx's back while choking him in a headlock. Nixx swung back and managed to knock Glitch off. The two started slapping each other as they did yesterday, but this time it hurt much worse since they were wet. Nixx grabbed Glitch's tiny wrist and threw him over his head and into the water. The Korean gasped and lunged at the older teen's stomach, knocking them both into the water and on their butts.

They glanced at each other and blinked. Nixx pounced out the water and out onto the sand with Glitch on his tail. Glitch jumped onto Nixx, resulting them with sand in the face and on their skins. Nixx sat up on his side and backhanded the other as Glitch punched him in the chest. The two fell back in the sand unconscious.

"Oh boy! They're KO! Let's get them!", Dare announced. Mo and Bodie made it to where the two boys were. Bodie picked up Glitch, pushing his now flat hair from his face. "Hmm..."

Mo raised an eyebrow as he stood with Nixx bridal style. "Bodie?" "I wasn't thinking of anything like that, Mo. Just how cute my babe is."

The two older dancers walked with their loved ones in their arms to the others. "Are they okay?", Aubrey asked. "Yeah. They're fine.", T sighed. "Trust me, they'll wake up fighting again."

* * *

><p>"We won! IN YO FACCCCCEEEEE!"<p>

Lima scrunched her nose in annoyance as Emilia crossed her arms and laughed in her new profound victory. "Fuck you, Emmy! Fuck you and Bodie!"

"Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm not bragging. I just know we won. Don't hate on me.", Bodie defended. Rasa sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Who's dancing next?"

The crews were now at the Tee Off battling each other. DCI and Riptide just finished their battle with _'Sorry For Party Rocking'_, Riptide being the victors. "I call next round!", Nixx shouted. Glitch smirked. "Same here!" The two engaged in a glare battle as T set the boombox on random to choose a random song. "Alright. It's Hi-Def versus Techz!"

Glitch and Nixx got in position as they waited for the song to play. They weren't expecting _'Body Party' _by Ciara. Nor did anyone else. "Oh... my... dance...", Taye gasped. Glitch and Nixx blushed as they gave each other sideway glances.

"Okay..." "DO IT!", Sakuri demanded. Her eyes were wider than usually, so she must be on sugar rush. T paused the music and placed her hands on her hips. "So?"

"Might as well. It might shuffle to another girly song that is much worse.", Nixx groaned.

Glitch knew from experience. Besides, he danced to Ciara more times he could count on his fingers and toes alone.

Lil' T started the song over. The competing dancers started the song off by doing a move similar to the Pose Pump and then Happy Birthday before going more into it. Everytime the lyrics 'It's going down' came up, they literally went down. At one point, they did the Dive Roll.

Bodie, Mo, and some onlooking crowd members blushed and maybe got a severe nosebleed. They didn't think the two dancing would actually drop it like it's hot, lay on the ground on their backs, rise up slowly, and blow a kiss. When they got back on their feet, they did something similar to the Diva Walk, but much slower to go with the beat.

Their finishing moves was their hands on their hips while looking front with smexy smirks. Bodie and Mo had collasped on the ground from blood lost and Chase, who recently just showed up, was gasping with a red face and maybe a little pal down under.

"Shit... why is he so sexy?"

"Both of them are sexy, Chase!", Lima shouted. She groaned and smacked her forehead hard in frustration. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" "Not a clue."

"Glitch-chan and Ni-chan got into an agruement on who is more kawaii. So they decided to compete on who is more kawaii! Hai hai!", Sakuri said. Chase stared at her for a minute before her usual wide caramel eyes became much wider, almost to the impossible limit, and she smiled really big. "Kyandiiiiiii...", she muttered with a giggle.

Chase stepped away from her. "I have no idea what she said."

"Sakuri said that Glitch and I are competing to see who is more cuter. And then she muttered candy. She's sugar high right now."

I knew it!

"KYANDI!"

"See?"

Chase nodded as he gave the younger teen a soft kiss. "Got it. What's with wanting to see who's cuter? I thought my... and Mo's opinions are important. And I say, you're very sexy.", the dirty blond teased. Nixx moaned as his tongue met his skin. "It... nya! It does... ah... could you stop?"

Glitch grew a bit pissed as he saw some onlookers blushing and getting nosebleeds like crazy.

He grabbed onto Bodie and licked his cheek as the lifeguard stood from his collapse. The blond dancer blinked in surprise at his boyfriend before inheriting a lustful smirk. "Well, then..."

Glitch gripped the older's collar forcefully and licked the other's cheek again. "Make love to my mouth, boo.", he whispered. Mo blushed when he heard that as he woke from his nap. "What did he say?!"

The Hi-Def leader didn't expect his youngest boyfriend to climb on top of him and kiss him before he said, "The very thing I want you to do to me." Chase has passed out from Nixx's sexiness.

The remaining dancers watched as the two couples go at it like animals in heat. Mo and Nixx were on the ground while Bodie and Glitch was up against the wall of one of the golf courses. Taye yelped. "I won't be able to look at that course the same anymore."

T nodded before noticing someone in their group was missng. "Whoa. Where's Amija?"

The dancers looked around before paling. "Shit. We got to go find her."

* * *

><p>It took them nearly two hours to find the female DJ. Well, the delay mostly was due to constant fights between Nixx and Glitch. At one point, the Hi-Def prodigy smacked Nixx for stepping on his shoe. By the end of the first fight, their clothes were ripped.<p>

Amija was heading their way from out of a store that looked it sold witchcraft. "Ami, where were you?", Jayden asked. Amija pointed to the store, holding a small pink box. "In there. I kind of wandered off following this bunny and then I got sidetracked when I spotted this store. Some crazy old hag witch lady person gave me this for free. I don't know what it's for, but I think it may come in use for the future."

"The very thought of you saying that while holding something like that scares the panties off me.", Emilia shivered. Amija shrugged. "Well... what the hell happened to your clothes?"

Glitch and Nixx pointed at each other. "He started it.", they said at the same time.

Amija sighed. "Oh boy. I swear you two will **kill **each other over something as **silly **as who is cuter. You're **both **cute! Come on! Most of our fans are Nixx and Glitch fans!" The mentioned teens glared at each other. Aubrey shouted before smacking them both upside the head. "Knock it off or I'm telling your moms!"

"Tell us what?"

The group screamed from the voice. They turned to spot Mariah, Kina, Kimberly, Yuki, and Josie. Misu was with them. The toddler was eating cookies. "Hi, Sakuwi-chan! You wook cwazy!", she laughed. The group awed at the cuteness. Sakuri giggled before picking up her sister and kissing her cheek. "I'm just getting off my sugar high, Misu-chan. Haha!"

"Haha? Was that a laugh?", T asked. "No. That's Japanese for mama. It's kind of a slang word.", Yuki explained for her daughter. T gave a silent oh.

"Mama, what brings you here?", Nixx asked. Kimberly smiled. "We just decide to go out today, you know? Our husbands and sons are doing dance knows what.", she muttered. Jayden giggled. "I bet Papi is trying to keep Miguel and Antonio on their toes. You know how fussy they get."

"Si si, mi hija.", Josie agreed.

"So what's up with telling us something?", Mariah asked, eying her daughter. Amija pointed at Glitch and Nixx as their respective mothers raised an eyebrow in thought. "They have some competition going on. Something about which one is cuter."

Kina scoffed. "Well, that's no challenge. We all know for a fact that my son wins!" Kimberly snapped her chocolate eyes at the woman. "Glitch? Hell no! My son is way cuter! He has two boyfriends for dance sake!"

"He's a little kinky like that.", Kina retorted.

Kimberly crossed her arms. "Maybe. Maybe not. At least he knows how to handle his men."

Glitch and Kina gasped as the group gave an "oooohhhhh". Angel ending it with a "Snap!"

Kina narrowed her green orbs. "Really now? At least my son looks like he can handle a man! Yours looks like a fucking girl!"

Nixx yelped as Kim sucked in a breath. "What was that? Sweetie, that what makes mine cuter!"

"As if!"

"True dat, honey! And mine can sing!"

"Nixx can sing...", Chase muttered, remembering making Nixx hit a high note during a certain time.

"Glitch can, too, babe! Glitch can, too!"

As Kina and Kimberly glared at each other as did their respective sons, the others just sighed. They were all unaware of someone watching them.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me."<p>

Kerith and Jaryn were taking a stroll in the city's park the next afternoon. They had came across the other agents gathered around something. Come to find out it was Glitch and Nixx.

Both were welding swords dressed in outfits to boot. Glitch was dressed in a black tight v-neck under a black jacket with black jean shorts that came to the middle of his thighs and fit snuggly and boots. Nixx was in an outfit similar to the one he wore on his mission to capture Magnus. But this time, he wore a sleeveless black shirt that exposed his stomach with black pants.

"To know what Nixx's mission outfit was, refer to chapter 8 of City of Dance and Crazy."

Aubrey, I'm telling the damn story.

"Sorry."

Anyways...

"What the hell are they doing?", Kerith asked as he stood between to his twin and Dare. "The little buggers decide they wanted to fight with swords and kill each other.", the color struck girl answered. They watched as Nixx delivered the first move. Their blades clinging.

"I have a feeling this fight is going to be intense.", MacCoy said.

"Indeed, my boy." The group screamed the second time that week, but this time to a voice they didn't recognize. Amija gasped as she spotted the speaker. "Hey! It's the crazy old hag witch lady person!", she exclaimed.

Standing next to Lima was an elderly woman. She did look somewhat old, but at the same time she looked had still had many years left in her. She could have been in her late forties. She was dressed in a dark purple dress with slits on the sides with a golden belt going around her waist. Her shoes were matching heels. She wore golden arm cuffs, red nails, dark purple makeup and black eyeliner. Her hair was dark red with streaks of grey and held back by a dark purple headband. "I'm not crazy!"

"Who in the Adam Sandler's hill are you?", Lima asked. The woman cleared her throat. "I'm Deseta." "She's a witch.", Amija said proudly. Deseta rolled her eyes. "I won't deny it, but your friend's right. I am a witch and I'm here to help you with that." She pointed to the two fighting boys. They were now smacking each other while rolling in the grass.

Glitch had his jacket off now. Nixx's shirt was ripped even more so.

"When will this end?!", Taye shouted. Deseta smirked. "I have the solution! Amija, do you have the powder I sold you yesterday?" Amija nodded before blinking. "Yeah. Wait, how do you know my name? And how did you know about this?", the DJ asked. "I'm a witch."

Suspicious look.

"You told me yesterday. But either way I would have known.", the witch answered blankly. "Oh. So what you want me to do with the powder?"

"Throw it at both of those boys."

Amija nodded. She took out the powder and skipped over to the two boys. Before they could throw punches, she threw the pink stuff at both of them. They sneezed and stared at each other. The group became confused when they both blinked and slowly got lustful looks on their faces. "Is it me or...?", Rasa started. They watched as Glitch walked up to Nixx and pressed his body against the slightly older.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is love<strong>_

_**Mhmm**_

_**So this is love**_

_**So this is what makes life divine**_

_**I'm all aglow  
><strong>_

_**And now I know**_

_**The key to all heaven is mine**_

_**My heart has wings**_

_**Mhmm**_

_**And I can fly**_

_**I'll touch every star in the sky**_

_**So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of**_

_**So this is love**_

_**So this is love**_

_**So this is love**_

* * *

><p>The crews stood with their mouths opened at the singing Glitch just expressed as his emeralds was filled with lust for the slighter older boy. Nixx gave a matching smile before singing, too.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know you<strong>_

_**I danced with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**The gleam in your eyes, so familiar a gleam**_

_**And I know it's true**_

_**The visions are seldom all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love at once**_

_**The way you did once**_

_**Upon a dream**_

* * *

><p>The group was in disbelief. "One moment they're trying to kill each other! The next they're singing Disney to each other like fucking princesses! Amija, what the hell is that stuff?!", Emilia shouted. Amjia dropped the box and shrugged. "I don't know!"<p>

"Appears I gave you the wrong powder. My bad.", Deseta chuckled nervously. Bodie glanced at her. "Your bad? You bad? My boyfriend is flirting up against another boy!"

"That's not all what's he's doing.", Jaryn muttered. The group turned and blushed seeing Nixx cupping Glitch's cheeks while giving him simple kisses. It soon turned into a more intense kiss. Glitch's arms went around Nixx's middle section as did Nixx's. The two boys' tongues wrestled against each of the other's wet muscle. The mixed teen started pushing the Korean down to lay on the grass. He broke the kiss and bit Glitch's somewhat tanned skin, making the other yelp in pleasure. Bodie groaned hearing that sound.

Nixx chuckled as he went down and spread Glitch's legs a little. The younger dancer was dumbfounded until he felt a nibble on the exposing part of his inner-thigh. "Hn!", he whimpered, closing his eyes in shock.

Bodie began to sweat just watching his boyfriend in such a position of submission.

Glitch managed to push Nixx down in the grass to return the favor. Nixx yelped as the other licked his stomach, making him shiver in satisifaction. Mo and Chase glanced each other, urging to do something about this before something else happens.

Nixx moaned, arching his back as Glitch licked his exposed neck and then biting it. "Hyaaaa!"

The dancers wasn't shocked as three of their members passed out with major nosebleeds. Angel noticed they were shivering, too. "Aye..."

"Oh my dance!"

The two love strucken boys were back to making out with each other's hands reaching to tear each other's clothes off. "Yoshi! We have to get those two apart!", Sakuri ordered. Emilia and Taye grabbed onto one of each other boys apart. They began to whimper at the lost of touch from the other.

"NO! LET ME GO!", Glitch hollered. "Glitch, no! If Mo doesn't want you to lose you purity to Bodie, he'll be damned to have you lose it to his boyfriend!", Emilia protested.

It wasn't that Mo didn't like Bodie because they were like brothers, man. He just want Glitch to stay pure as long as possible.

"Taye, don't tear me from him! He's my mate!", Nixx cried. Taye grumbled. "Nixx, he's not your mate! You already have two! **TWO**!"

Nixx growled before successfully tearing himself from Taye and knocking her down in the grass. He rushed over to Emilia and Glitch, the Korean having no problem at all, which is highly weird, knocking Em to her butt and chopping her neck to put her to sleep.

The boys continued their make-out.

"The hell? Deseta, how long will this last?", T asked, crossing her arms. "Not long. Give or take a minute."

The two dancers continued kissing and caressing each other with no worry in the world. Then they stopped. Glitch and Nixx pulled apart feeling they were possibly rubbing up on someone. They blinked at each other, looked to the shocked group and back at each other. Their eyes quickly narrowed in anger before growling. Glitch smacked Nixx first, Nixx coming back with a punch.

"The catfight has continued!", Jayden teased with a fist pumped in the air. The group sweatdropped as the boys headbutted each other, knocking themselves down. It was then when the fallen dancers woke up and noticed the two in pain now.

"Weirdest thing ever.", Chase muttered.

Bodie smirked. "I think I know what I want for my next birthday. Deseta, how much more of that powder you have?"

* * *

><p>That night, the group met back at Mariah's place. Kim and Kina was there to treat their sons. The whole time the young dancers was blushing at the memory of making out and possibly almost having sex with each other.<p>

Glitch held an icepack to his cheek as Nixx held an icepack to his knee.

They wouldn't look at each other.

"Now you know who is the cutest. It's both of you! You're both cute enough to fall in love with each other and make out.", Mariah pointed out.

Nixx cleared his throat. "Well, I must admit, Glitch is cute. He reminds me of a teddy bear."

Glitch smiled. "Thanks. You're cute, too. I'm sorry for punching you in the chest at the beach the other day." "I'm sorry for punching you. I didn't mean it."

"Me neither. Why were we fighting in the first place?!" "I don't know, G!"

The dancers sweat-dropped as Glitch and Nixx began hugging and crying while apologizing multiple times. "Well, at least they stopped fighting. I mean, they can compete for who is cuter because they're both extremely cute. But if someone was facing me at deejaying, I would come out victorious.", Amija gloated with a smirk.

MacCoy glared at her. "What? As if! Chick, you learned from me!"

"Whatever!"

The group sighed. "Hey, someone call Deseta."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! The competition for cuteness is over! I hope you had fun reading as much as I had writing it for you! Love ya and review!<strong>


End file.
